the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Justinas Grant
"We're gonna be running through some really thick shit, understand? If this doesn't work, then the saying "'the world has gone to shit'" will be a mild understatement," '' -- Justinas's fateful words about the group's attack on the Church's camp '''Justinas Grant '(pronounced JusTEEN-AS), ''mistakingly called '''Justin '''by the residents of Hometown,' is the former tritagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. A member of the UK Army Cadets and a sharpshooter of the Greencole Group, Justinas brought with him to the US trip his military training. Intending to go onto military academy when he returned from the US, Justinas instead found himself as the head of the guard at the Clarkson School. After the disastrous events of Port Collier, Justinas found himself among the Hometown community, serving as the community armourer. Once his friend Edwards arrived at the community, he decided his loyalties and headed out with a new group into the wilderness, searching for a new home. He would become a brother-like figure to Edwards and one of his primary advisors, as well as a high-ranking member of Greencole and a member of its leadership council. Although his aggression was one of his more prominent aspects, as the series progresses he becomes far more pacifist and softer, which, arguably, ultimately resulted in his death. Overview Personality Initially, Justinas was a drunken, violent youth obsessed with warfare and tactics and is one of the more outspoken members of the group. However, he is a physically strong, able-bodied man, able to hold his own against any zombie threats that the group encountered. His strength and his stamina are well recognized, and Edwards often specifically requests his assistance in clearing out the undead. He is also a friendly, approachable man, genuinely caring about the well-being of the entire group, and he actively volunteered to help and defend them. He was shown as a stern but loving father, caring deeply for Zoe's safety. As the apocalypse progresses, Justinas, especially after he loses his eye to Bart Rhodes, has a complete behavioural change from his old violent and confrontational self and adopted a more pacifist and peaceful exterior, preferring to avoid conflict and trying his best to keep the group together. He shows particular interest in Edwards, who, during the conflict with the New World Warriors, shows signs of slipping into his more wild and ruthless self. Pre-Apocalypse United Kingdom Not much is known about Justinas' life before the outbreak, other than he was born in Russia - maintaining the accent - and he joined the Army Cadets. United States Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins' 'Friend Or Foe' 'A Long Road Ahead' 'Around All Corners' 'All That Remains' Season 2 'An Iron Fist' Justinas sits in his office as a wall guard brings in a weapon taken from a newcomer. Justinas recognises the machete as that of his old friend and smiles. Season 3 Season 4 Death Killed by: * Harry Edwards (indirectly caused) * Himself (indirectly caused) * Grenowich (caused) * Ethan (alive) After Edwards is nearly killed by Grenowich, Justinas attempts to get Edwards into a recovery position. However, while he is distracted, Justinas is decapitated by Ethan, a member of the Church. * Katrina (zombified) When Edwards is taken back to Greencole, Katrina returns to the attack site, discovering Justinas' reanimated head. She tearfully stabs the head, putting her lover to rest. Killed Victims * 'Washington' * Stoffman (alive) * Stephan Johnington (indirectly caused) * Chris (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Katrina Zoe Harry Edwards "'Hey, Harry. Come on over and look at this! ... Its truly something, ain't it...You look like shit! ... Hey, stop that. None of it was your fault. They're all over here with me. They all are. ... I know. You've been through more shit that I could ever have coped with. You need to keep fighting, no matter how exhausted you are. ... No, Harry...you have to wake up," '' -- Edwards' hallucination of Justinas, reminding him to keep fighting Justinas and Harry have a good, almost brother-like friendship. The pair are seen to look out for one another right from the start, with Justinas being one of Edwards' most loyal and supportive allies. Stephan Johnington "You know how to bite a guy in his sensitives, asshole. I mean that with the '''upmost' of respect,"'' Justinas and Stephan have a poor relationship, but it is hinted that they have an underlying respect for one another. Their rivalry was one of the most intense in the series. Bart Rhodes Arguably Justinas' most devastating foe, Bart Rhodes was the original leader of the String Gang, who almost took Greencole away from Justinas' group. Trivia * He is the first Russian character to appear in the series. ** This makes him one of two members of the Clarkson Survivors to not be British, the other being Sarah Terringham. * Justinas is one of four characters to have some kind of pre-apocalyptic military experience, the others being Albert, Kieron and Sally Neil. * He has trained more characters to shoot effectively than any other, having taught Edwards, Ben, Drew, David and Bethany. * He is the second character to receive an injury to their eye, following Edwards, and the first to lose an eye. * Due to his "rough and ready" nature, Justinas has a high number of physical injuries, including several gunshot wounds and significant burns on the left side of his body. * He is the only character to smoke and drink throughout his entire series lifespan. |-|Oringial Series Characters= |-|'End of Days' Characters= Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russian Category:Greencole Council Category:Main Characters